Presents
by rgbcn
Summary: Exchanging presents has always been one of Sheldon's worst nightmares. Maybe Amy could change his mind? A very late Christmas (silly & sexy) story. Rated M for a reason!


_Ho ho ho! A late Christmas present to my readers. Enjoy it. M rated for a reason! You have been warned._

* * *

There were few things in this world that Sheldon hated more than losing. But losing at a board game?! That was one of the most painful experiences of his life. And to make it even worse, today was Christmas Eve, and he was _not_ in a good mood.

"I won!" Amy exclaimed happily, throwing her hands up in victory.

"Drat!" Sheldon hit the table in front of him with his fist. "You tricked me!" He complained, pointing to the board game in front of them. He stared at her, furrowing his eyebrows. Was that piece movement allowed? He would have to double-check the instructions later to be sure.

"Tricked? Of course, I did! That was the point of the game, Sheldon, to trick your opponent and you know it!" She narrowed her eyes to make her point loud and clear, with her index finger hitting the table once. "I won, and it was a fair game!" She crossed her arms and waited for him to surrender.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Sheldon relaxed his body and sighed.

"I knew I couldn't play with you at this." He lowered his head, defeated. She was right, he couldn't blame her. But he would check the instructions later, just in case. Sheldon Cooper never gave up.

"I won! And now you have to do whatever I want." Amy singsonged cheerfully. "That was the deal."

"I know, I know!" Sheldon rolled his eyes. "That was the deal." He confirmed, still annoyed. He really wanted Amy to drive him to a model train convention during the Christmas holidays. One of the bigger model train conventions in California. He had thought her proposal of deciding what to do for the holidays with a board game would favor him. Oh, how wrong he was! And he had lost. That was a double strike to his gaming heart.

"I get to choose what we do for the holidays!" Amy looked up, tapping her chin. "Mmmmm, let's see..." She started pondering her ideas. Thanks to her victory, now she could decide what they would do. Sheldon knew she was faking. She already had an idea, didn't she? It was written all over her face. It was something he'd learned to recognize with time. When Amy had an idea her eyes shined with determination. That was the case now and he knew it.

"Tell me already Amy! Make it quick and painless!" He was ready to accept his fate. "What do you want to do? Go to that New Year's Eve party Penny is coercing Leonard to go to next week? You do know he doesn't want to go, right? Who wants to go out on New Year's Eve anyway? It's traffic madness, and it's full of people everywhere! Ugh!" _Please don't be that._

Amy smirked devilishly, eyeing him from top to bottom. Sheldon threw her a confused gaze. _What is she thinking? It's not the party, isn't it? If not, then…what is she planning? _

"What I want to do is the following: you and me, _we,_" she pointed with her finger to each of them, stopping for a second to make a dramatic pause, "_we_ are celebrating Christmas!"

_Oh no! Not Christmas! _Sheldon rolled his eyes and snorted loudly. "Amy, Christmas? Really?" He protested, standing up from the table where they had been playing, moving his hands dramatically.

"Sheldon, you can't complain about it!" She quickly added following him to the kitchen. He was pacing nervously. "That was the deal!"

_Why does she want to see me suffer? _Sheldon stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, exhaled, and tried to put on his best face for her. He made a promise. _A deal is a deal,_ he thought defeatedly.

"Fine!" He turned to face her. "But _celebrating Christmas_ is a little vague. Do we go get a tree? To get decorations? We need to make a list." At least planning would be something he _might_ enjoy out of this atrocious situation. "But it's already Christmas Eve, Amy. Isn't it a little late?" He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, analyzing in his mind what time the local shops closed today and if they had enough time to get there before that.

"Relax!" Amy tried to calm him down when she saw how agitated he had become. "I already have the decorations, Sheldon." Amy winked at him, smiled, and walked away from him. _What was that again? _Sheldon had a feeling that Amy was…acting strange. Those smirks…_and a wink?_ Sheldon had a feeling. He watched suspiciously as she opened a kitchen cabinet and started pulling boxes out of it. It was a cabinet they didn't use in their daily life. It was full of junk stuff and boxes they had never cleaned out when they'd moved into this apartment. _So, she hid the holiday atrocities there, uh?_ Clever. He would had never stumbled on them by mistake. But when did she get Christmas decorations anyway? Was she _that_ sure she would win this deal? Is that why she proposed it?

"Now, you do what I say." She was holding a big box and put it on the kitchen counter.

"But we don't have a tree." He tilted his head confused, looking at the mysterious box. "What do I do in the meantime?"

"We don't need one. Take your clothes off." Amy said as she opened the box and began browsing its contents.

"What?!" Sheldon's eyes widened. _Did she say…what? _He clearly misunderstood.

"Clothes off, Sheldon."

"Amy!"

Amy stopped browsing the box and looked up to lock her gaze with his. She wasn't being serious, was she? Sheldon knew that look of determination. Was '_celebrating Christmas'_ a codename for something naughty he didn't know about? That confused him even more.

Amy stared at him, waiting. Sheldon tensed his jaw. This woman puzzled him in a way he would never be able to explain. An unsolved equation, that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

"But my briefs stay." He negotiated some decency at least. Why was he agreeing to this?

"For now."

"Amy!" He protested but complied. He still didn't know why he had to, but it was part of the deal and he was a man of his word. So, he started taking his clothes off. First his t-shirts. It wasn't cold inside the apartment, but Sheldon shivered slightly as the air came in contact with his warm skin. _What is she planning? _And why did he trust her? Probably because every time she surprised him with something new, he hated and loved it at the same time. An uncomfortable feeling, he realized, as he took off his pants. Sheldon hated new things, but Amy always surprised him with things he enjoyed in the end. Like sex for example. The unthinkable, to everyone who knew him. How he had changed for her, right? Or had he always been like this? Was it just that he never knew until he found Amy and she stripped him of his prejudices? Funny though, he was stripping for her now.

She smirked as she found what she was looking for. "Take this." She handed him the end of a cord.

He grabbed it with curiosity. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized what it was. _Christmas lights?_ They didn't have a tree! Did he need to point that out again? And more importantly, why was he standing half-naked in the middle of the kitchen to decorate a non-existent tree?!

While he was still unsure of Amy's intention and his mind was distracted trying to understand the situation, she started walking around him holding the cord of colorful lights.

"What are you doing?" He asked with curiosity. He watched while she kept circling around him with the Christmas lights, putting them on him, until she finished and bent down.

"Ta-da!" Amy said turning to him with a giggle.

He looked below him, putting his arms out. He had been decorated with Christmas lights. And now that Amy had plugged them in, they were shining and blinking around him, like a human Christmas tree. _What in the..._

"Amy!" The lights blinked once, twice, and again changed their colors. "This is dangerous! Why did you do it?!"

Amy just eyed him, wantonly. Why did she let him keep the briefs, she wondered amused. _That would have been quite a view. Hooo. _Looking now to what she had imagined in her fantasies, it was worth all the complaining he was doing. He looked so cute wrapped in Christmas lights. _And so sexy_.

"I can't have lights on me! What if I get electrocuted?" Sheldon said astonished.

"Oh, shut up Sheldon!" Amy said laughing and waving to dismiss him. "Nothing will happen. This is safe, these lights are made for kids."

"How can you be so sure about the safety of these Christmas lights? Where's the package, and the instructions? Amy this is not..."

"Wait here!" Amy passed by his side, appreciating the view of his lit-up body, looking with special interest at his bottom while she walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll be out in a minute!" And with that she disappeared into the bedroom.

"That woman is so unpredictable" He murmured, walking clumsily to unplug the lights. _I didn't agree to this!_

"Amy! What are you doing in the bedroom? I want to take this off." He said out loud. "It's dangerous and I could be electrocuted. What if these lights have a factory defect?!" He unplugged the lights and immediately felt better. What was she thinking?

"Even a kid can handle them, they're not dangerous." Amy answered from the bedroom. Sheldon strongly disagreed with that statement, but said nothing as he tried to disentangle himself from the cord of lights.

"And you look so sexy." Amy winked to him as she walked back into the kitchen. She had changed her clothes, he noticed. She was wearing a robe now. _Only a robe?_ _Was she naked?_ Oh boy, he had a feeling about where things were headed. _Always a Vixen_. He sighed.

"Oh, why did you turn off the lights?" Amy said disappointed. "We were a complete set!"

"A complete set? What do you mean?"

"You are the Christmas tree, and I..." she hesitated for a moment. "Let me show you instead."

Amy slowly pulled her robe down. Little by little, Sheldon started to see a mix of the white pink of her skin and a bright red color. Her robe hit the floor, and he was only able to blink in surprise at her…outfit. She was wrapped in a wide and long strip of fabric, a ribbon. It finished in a bow in the middle of her chest. She was only partially covered. Basically, her intimate parts were hidden. As for the rest, she was practically naked. A big contrast with her usual modest attire.

"I _am_ the present." She paused with a wink. "Do you want to exchange presents with me, Sheldon?" She said in a flirting tone, moving her shoulders and doing her best sexy pose.

No words came from Sheldon. He was speechless. He didn't expect…that…kind of..._outfit _on her. Was it considered an outfit anyway? It didn't cover more than...37% of her skin. He quickly made the calculation in his mind while trying to process her intentions. His brain had stopped functioning properly, something that only happened in her presence.

Amy waited for his reaction, her blush matching the red of the ribbon. It felt silly to be dressed like this, only covered by a few inches of ribbon. Dressing like a present hadn't been her idea at all. Well, it was...but only partially. At the last girls' night, they had exchanged some Christmas presents in advance and one of their conversations had travelled back to the time when Penny didn't have enough money to even buy a present for Leonard. "_It worked for me in the past"_, Penny had said, "_You know_, _me being the present."_ As they had all laughed together, Amy's plan had started to build. It wasn't that she didn't have the money to buy a present for Sheldon. It was just that he didn't like to exchange presents and she knew how much he hated Christmas. Maybe this would be a way to change his mind, at least a little? She had had the courage to _dress_ like this, and to make Sheldon a human Christmas tree, but the real challenge started now.

"Sheldon?" Amy grabbed the cord of the Christmas lights, still hanging around Sheldon's body, and she pulled him to her. She walked backwards, guiding Sheldon to the couch. She laid down, trying to make her best sexy move. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"My present?"

"Your present!" She gestured with her head, looking down her body before going back to his face. "_Me_, Sheldon." She said provocatively, caressing the bow in the middle of her breasts. She noticed his eyes following her movements and his already accelerated breathing. _Bingo!_

Meanwhile, Sheldon's mind was racing. He quickly analyzed what he had in front of him. She was wrapped. Like a present. For him. _For me_. He gulped nervously. He knew where this was heading, but there was something that still upset him, buzzing in his mind. One of the reasons why he didn't like Christmas at all.

"Amy." Sheldon tried to sound calm. He was standing beside the couch, his hands closed into fists. Seeing her laying there was making it hard for him to focus. "You know how I hate present exchanges." He had to avert his eyes from her to be able to keep talking. "How am I supposed to know what I would have to...give you...in exchange for your…_present_." He ended with a blush, looking down at his bare feet.

"What about this?" Amy got up and grabbed Sheldon by his briefs, surprising him. "You can give me _this_." She smirked and she licked her lips suggestively.

Sheldon looked at her with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. Only an exhale escaped his lips. Amy didn't let him go, instead she grabbed the Christmas lights again and pulled him down to lay above her on the couch. She then moved her hands over his briefs, up and down, slowly stroking him.

"A...Amy!" He closed his eyes and trembled. What a vixen, touching him like that. Sheldon felt ashamed of being already hard before she did that though. The sight of her wrapped in a ribbon was quite…a sight. Who could blame him?

"Sheldon." Amy said smiling at him. She also noticed how he reacted to her outfit before she touched him. "It's _you_ that I want as a present, don't you see?" She used her other hand to caress his face. "It's the perfect gift." Her gaze softened. "I know you don't like to exchange presents, so that's why this is the perfect way to celebrate Christmas, don't you think?"

"But…" He quivered. Amy's hand kept stroking him. She was making it difficult for him to think straight.

"No excuses now, mister" Amy grabbed the light cord on his chest and pulled him closer. He could feel the warm heat of her body already. "It was _you_ who already gifted me with _this _on my birthday." She tightened the pressure on his hardness with her hand to emphasize her point, stopping the soft strokes she had been doing." Can you blame me for wanting the same present again?" She asked innocently.

"This…This is how you... want to celebrate Christmas then?" He managed to say, panting.

"Come on." She grinned and let him go. She pushed herself up to him, her breasts almost touching him. "Your present is waiting for you." She winked at him while caressing the soft fabric of the big red bow on her chest. She also crossed her legs suggestively. She was using her best moves.

Sheldon looked at the bow, and then locked eyes with her. His eyes were intense, his pupils dilated. If you'd asked Amy earlier, she would have admitted that she wasn't completely sure about this idea. There was always a possibility that Sheldon would just dismiss her for having crazy ideas. But seeing his face right now, Amy was happy she was bold enough to play this game.

"Before that..." He said standing up. Amy looked at him, confused. He pulled the Christmas lights off of him and put them on the back of the couch. He turned from her. Amy didn't know what he was doing, but she ogled his posterior when he bent down. The lights over the couch started to blink. He had plugged them in. She smiled at him when he dimmed the room lights and returned to the couch, to where she was. The colors of the Christmas lights reflected softly on her skin, setting a lovely and joyful ambiance. He kneeled over her on the couch and smirked.

"So, this is my present?" Sheldon asked, already giving in to Amy's playfulness.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Like it? I think I love it."

Amy giggled. The way he moved his eyebrows up and down always made her laugh.

"May I?" He asked politely. She nodded excitedly.

Sheldon pulled the tie of the bow, the strip of fabric wrapping Amy getting looser and showing more of her naked breasts. He pulled her up with his arm and stripped the rest of the loosened ribbon down to her belly. He looked at her intensely, before capturing one of her breasts with his mouth. Amy exhaled at the warm sensation of his tongue lapping her nipple, her body quickly reacting to his touch. His hand caressed her leg up to her thighs while his mouth played with her breasts. He took his time on them, fondling them softly with his hand too.

"Don't you know, Amy?" He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

Amy stared at him with curiosity, panting from arousal.

"I never asked for it but meeting you…_that_ was the greatest present I have ever received."

"S...Sheldon, I…" Amy stammered, shocked.

Sheldon didn't let her finish what she wanted to say. He shut her up with a passionate kiss. She received him, opening her mouth, welcoming his tongue.

"The perfect gift." He murmured between kisses. "And best of all?" He traveled down to kiss her neck. "I get to enjoy it, every...single...day." And slightly sucked her tender skin there.

Her early playfulness was replaced by a big, warm emotion. His mouth was heading down her collarbone and Amy looked down at the man who was adoring her body with his soft kisses. The blinking lights bathed his pale skin and dark hair. _His words._ The way he said she has been the perfect gift to him, had truly touched her heart. An unexpected statement that left her moved and speechless. And he always said he wasn't a romantic. How wrong he was! He was the only one who could capture her heart with just his words. Amy was just thinking that as his mouth and hand caught her left breast, just above her heart. Amy tilted her head back, sinking her head into the couch as he fondled her most erogenous spots. Did he nibble her nipple? _Oh my! _Amy moaned loudly as she grasped his hair with one of her hands, and gripped the couch with her other hand.

Sheldon's hands went down to caress her ribs, playing with the loosened ribbon still around her midsection. He pushed the fabric up, as he continued travelling his path of wet kisses down to her belly, her navel, and above the soft fabric of the remaining ribbon. He pushed her thighs to open her legs further as he searched for his goal. Sheldon licked his lips and dove into her.

"Ah!" Amy moaned loudly as his tongue contacted her labia, lapping up and down and further inside, making her squirm below his mouth. He grabbed her hips to prevent her from moving, as he sucked her core with dedication. Amy moaned, mewled and panted... Her hands gripped the couch tighter. She felt the need to move her hips to him, to feel his warm and wet tongue closer, further inside, faster and harder. His slow pace was making her crazy. It was like he knew it, and he wanted to tease her to her limits. Maybe that was her punishment for playing with him, for winning the board game. She didn't regret it, not in the least. She was in heaven now! She closed her eyes and focused only on the feeling. Who would have thought, years ago, that Sheldon Cooper himself, would be eating her most intimate parts like this? Not her! And here she was! _Oh! What's that? _Amy felt a change in his pace, and… _wait, is that his tongue too?_ He'd changed his angle and that made Amy abruptly open her eyes. Along with the Christmas lights surrounding her, she saw stars! "Ahh... yes… there… THERE!" She didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was, Amy didn't want him to stop. _Oh my! _She didn't have time to decipher his motions, as she felt the warm wave of pleasure growing inside her, rushing over her. A loud scream, moaning his name, could be heard after that. She was even a bit dizzy from her high.

He knelt up and cleaned his mouth with his forearm, his saliva and some of her wetness still on his face. _She was quite loud_. He was completely aroused just from hearing her moaning of his name. He watched her from above, her chest moving up and down, panting heavily.

"I want to give you my present now." He said, resting each of his hands at the side of her head, his arms stretched, watching her intensely. The couch was not as big as the bed, but Sheldon managed to move to a comfortable position above her.

"Scoot up here." She said, even if her breathing was still ragged. Sheldon complied and crawled up. Amy grabbed his briefs, pulled them down, and finally freed him. He helped her and kicked the briefs off this legs.

He was about to crawl back down, but Amy grabbed his butt and made him stop. She grasped him and started stroking him, looking up at him with playful eyes. She slid her body down the couch. Sheldon looked at her, and realized his crotch was just above her face. A shiver of anticipation traveled along his spine. He knew that face, Amy was smirking devilishly. Before he could react, she engulfed him in her mouth, covering just his tip first, as her hand was still stroking him, but quickly engulfing him in as she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to her.

Sheldon's hands gripped the couch with all his strength. He grunted loudly, his mind going into raw mode. All he could feel was the warmth and wetness surrounding him. He started moving in and out of her mouth, slowly at first, moaning at every thrust of his hips. He moved faster then, encouraged by her hands gripping his butt. He pushed his hips to her over and over again. His movements turned frantic in the end. He was lost in pleasure.

As a thought invaded him, he slowed his movements. He was practically, as Kripke or any of the other guys would rudely refer to it as, _fucking her mouth_. And he felt ashamed at enjoying it so much. He felt suddenly overwhelmed. Was it too much for her? Was he being too harsh? With all his willpower, he backed up and stopped her. He looked at her, panting, trying to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" She looked at him with concern. Maybe he was overwhelmed? He seemed to be enjoying himself just a moment ago. Amy couldn't be totally sure. But judging for his movements and sounds, she was, at least, _very_ sure.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes, Sheldon." She answered uncertain. "Why did you stop?" He seemed disturbed. She massaged her jaw. It felt a little sore because of his thrusts, but other than that, she was fine. She enjoyed pleasuring him in every way.

"I was...too close." He hesitated, still breathing hard. "It could have been…too messy."

Amy chuckled, startling him. "It's okay, I understand."

Sheldon stared at her, a mix of emotions on his face.

"Take me now, Sheldon." She smiled sweetly. "I need you." She reached out to touch his face, trying to reassure him that all was perfectly fine.

A few seconds passed in silence, until he nodded slightly. His eyes darted around their surroundings, pondering his options. Being on the couch didn't give them much room to make love comfortably. He studied it for a second and made up his mind. Much calmer, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

"Turn over, I still need to finish unwrapping my present." He said looking at the loosened ribbon still around Amy's waist. "You know I don't like to leave things unfinished."

She did as he said and got to her knees on the couch. He was already kneeling behind her and started unwrapping the ribbon left on her. His hands also caressed her body in the process. Amy started to feel aroused again under his touch. He seemed to take his time on the task. Suddenly, he grasped the last strip of ribbon left around her waist, and pulled it up, making her bend down, her bottom going up with the motion. Amy had to rest her forearms on the armrest to balance herself. He pulled the last of the ribbon off and threw it on the floor beside the couch.

"Much better now." He murmured satisfied, having finished _opening his present._

He then caressed her buttocks and studied her, looking at her posterior with lust. This was one of his weaknesses, and Amy knew it. She pushed it up to him, tempting him. He didn't need the push though, already intending to fully enjoy it. It was his present after all. He opened her legs further and with his hand started rubbing her clit. She swayed over his hand, mewling as he softly pressed his finger on it. His other hand, the one still gripping her buttocks, changed to stroke himself to prepare his entrance. Thanks to Amy's ministrations a moment ago, he was well lubricated with her saliva.

He bent down and positioned himself. Amy reached back to help align him, and slowly, he entered her, easing into her inch by inch. He groaned as he slowly pushed into her, until he was fully in. Both moaned then, relishing the feeling of finally being joined.

Sheldon straightened up, grabbed her hips, and started moving in and out. His thrusts quickly became frenzied, making Amy arch her back as she moaned. She moved harder towards him, her breasts bouncing at the movement, her hair disheveled. Both of them dancing to the rhythm of their lovemaking.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her torso up, and reached with one of his hands reached around to rub her clit again. He fondled her breast with his other hand, pinching her nipple when he heard her moan loudly at his ministrations. He closed the little gap between them, fusing their bodies together. He moved his face towards her ear, blowing and puffing his warm breath into her hair. Amy lost her mind. The moans and groans in her ear, mixed with the rubbing, the thrusting, the pitching, the blowing, the puffing...Amy's senses were in overload. She tilted her head back, screaming as her orgasm hit her fast and hard.

He didn't stop stroking her until he felt her come down from her high. Then he freed her and grabbing her hips, he rushed into his own oblivion. His lasts thrusts were fast and hard, emptying himself into her, shooting a warm jet into her core, before collapsing on her.

They rested, still joined, panting. Sheldon's chest on Amy's back, feeling her breathing hard under his face. He felt sweaty, and tired.

With the last of his strength, he eased out of her and slid down the couch, laying his back there, exhausted. Amy let her weight down with him, her legs and arms failing her. She laid at his side, as comfortable as possible on the small couch. He embraced her with his arms and cuddled her. She rested her head and arms on his chest, their legs intertwined. The Christmas lights blinked on the back of the couch, making patterns of bright colors. They looked at the lights in silence as they tried to catch their breath. That was an intense exchange of _presents_. That reminded him...

"Merry Christmas, Amy." He said, still out of breath.

"Merry Christmas, Sheldon." Amy sighed, also exhausted and tired, but feeling content.

"Can you believe I'm looking forward to next Christmas?" He said, surprised at the thought. "Can I ask for the same present?" He turned his head to look at her.

He heard Amy laughing on his chest. She turned her head too, to look at him

"Of course, Sheldon. But you have to be a naughty boy next year if you want Santa to bring you that present again."

"Really?" Sheldon chuckled. "Oh, you can be _sure_ of that." He tightened his grip on her waist. "You can tell Santa that I plan to be _very_ naughty." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making Amy laugh.

They laughed together, and agreed that this particular Christmas celebration would be a yearly event in their lives, _exchange of presents_ included.

* * *

_The end! Forgive me for this silly story, but I hope you enjoyed the ride. If I made you laugh, then was worth it. It's so fun to play with these characters. Can you blame me for that? Please, leave me a review if you enjoyed my story! Reviews are my main motivation to keep writing! I appreciate and love to read all your kind words! Guest reviews are also welcomed! También me podéis escribir en Español! Thanks for reading! Gracias por leer!_

_And I plan to be very naughty too and draw some nsfw drawings from this story, check them on my discord server! And if you like my work, please consider supporting me becoming my patron! More info on instagram. Find me there as "rgbcn", along with lots of drawings and fanarts! Posting the cover of this story today! _

_Thanks to my patrons for making my work possible. Thanks to my wonderful beta for helping me with my English grammar, and thanks to Fran for her conversations, where this idea originated._

_Remember we have a discord channel where we talk, recommend and fangirl about fanfictions. Ask me for the invitation if you want to join us._

_Until next time, have fun!_

_Regina rgbcn_


End file.
